


Wait, I'm a what? (Leo x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ADHD, Cramps, F/M, Harry potter reference, Periods, Really bad cramps, muggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo really should read Harry Potter because when his girlfriend is annoyed, she likes to use Harry Potter insults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, I'm a what? (Leo x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge. I know it is short.

_Stupid cramps, stupid people, stupid siblings, stupid-Everything!!!_  You're glad Chiron let you take today off, ugh!!! Sighing you turned in your top bunk trying to get the cramps to stop. Luckily your siblings, terrified of your period wrath, left you alone. So you can groan in peace. All you've done today is taken a shower, eaten breakfast, avoided your boyfriend, gotten in bed and read. UUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH. You really wish you could punch who ever did this to you, then get some chocolate. Hmmm, chocolate, maybe- No! Stupid ADHD!

  
         Groaning again, this time at the knock on the door, you turned on your side and closed your eyes, maybe they would leave. But the person at the door didn't care. They opened the door and bounded in, and spoke in a loud-to you- voice.

  
        "(Y/N)? Why are you ignoring me?" He asked your unmoving form. Knowing that Leo probably knows your awake you spoke.

  
        "Because you're muggle." You said sarcastically yo the poor boy.

  
        "Oh, oka- Wait, I'm a what?"

  
        You sighed and turned toward him. You looked down at him with a look that said 'drop it you don't want to deal wit my wrath'. So he did, he also realized why you've been ignoring him, since he's seen you through many of these monthly pains.  He climbed up next to you and lied down. You were going to argue but his natural body heat help sooth the cramp so you just cuddle up to him .

  
        "So," you said after a minute of silence, "How'd you know I was in here?"

  
        Leo chuckled, "Your siblings. I asked them and they started screaming about how 'The demon is awake' and 'the red waters flow'. And once they clamed down they pointed me here."  
        You could help but laugh, that sounds about right.  "Sorry about calling you a muggle."

  
        "It's okay. But what dose that mean?" Leo asked.

  
You gave a small laugh closing your eyes, "Ask Annabeth later, she'll tell you."

  
        And with that you fell asleep.

  
*The next day*

  
        You were walking around camp enjoying the no cramps sensation when Leo ran up to you. 

  
        "Hola love. Feeling better?" Leo asked giving you a kiss.

  
        "Very." you hummed.

  
He smiled again and walked you to the dining pavilion, once you were there he gave you one last kiss. But before you walked away he spoke.

  
        "By the way. I asked Annabeth what a muggle is."  

  
        "And what did you think?" you asked him your eyes shinning with mirth.

  
        "I think I am offended."


End file.
